


Secrets The Heart Holds

by Lai_Lac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angry Yaku Morisuke, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nekoma, Overprotective, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Team as Family, The team loves lev, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?, darkish thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lac/pseuds/Lai_Lac
Summary: Lev is goofy and seems like a 5 year old stuck in a way too tall body of a 15 year old. He hides behind walls that the team slowly breaks down. Volleyball became his life and escape. When someone threatens that he fights back but things never go how you plan. The team is there to help him, but only ones words he takes to heart.Yaku loves his team, they are family. Kuroo and Kenma may not seem like it but the team is all they've got. When something happens to one member the teams bands together to protect them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't be hard on me!!  
> But again no ones gonna see it so doesn't really matter. Anyways i will try to put warning of sensitive subjects before the chapters so u got a heads up.

Growing up Lev was pressured into doing everything his sister couldn’t. He loved his sister so much that he put up with his dad. Lev knew Alisa would never be free, but he made it his life goal to make so she could be. 

Starting from a young age, Alisa would sneak into her brothers’ room and tell him countless stories of the adventures she had that day. If you didn't pay close attention you could see that she stutters her words when talking about a certain thing she did. That was how Lev slowly figured out what she didn't like and pursued it for her. 

The first time he put his sister’s happiness before he was when he was 6. Like always, Lev was waiting for Alisa to enter the front door. As soon as she did, her facial muscles shifted into a smile that could shock a room of photographers. It didn’t for Lev.

He knew better than the false smiles she gives and the great stories hiding dark emotions that should be illegal for 9-year-olds. 

“Alisa, what’s wrong?” he said, voice dripping with concern. 

“Lyovochka!” surprised by her brother's concern. Looking into the eyes of her younger brother, her heart softened and everything spilled out.

“I can’t do it anymore!” she cried, her knees buckled from the pressure her body was holding onto. Lev rushed to her side, scooping her in his arms. He sat her down between his legs and pulled her head to his chest.

“Lev, Lev, Lyovochka.” she sniffled, his shoulder now soaked with tears, he pulled her away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

Pulling her forehead to his, nose touching he whispers “ Tell me everything and I’ll make it better”, a voice so soft you wouldn’t be able to hear it if your ears weren’t a few centimetres away from his lips.

The sudden statement startles her, Lev gives her a moment to process his words. When she finally understood what he was saying she broke down into another wave of tears. Lev gently pulls her close to him and wraps her in his body, stroking his fingers on one hand through her hair while the other hand rubs small circles on her back. 

They sit on the cold tiles in front of the opened door and hold each other for a few more minutes. 

Alisa finally stood up and went to the living room, settling on the couch knowing her brother will sit with her.

Lev stands in the doorway again, looking up at the sky, how can the world outside be so beautiful, while the people living in it have such a hard time, he thinks.

He admires the beauty of the blue sky and the birds chirping from a nest they built on the tall cherry blossoms right outside their door. He takes a moment longer to look at kids riding their bikes and laughing, enjoying their childhood days. Lev stares at them for what seems like an eternity, arranging his thoughts to focus on his goal but still coming back to the one thing he wants a little bit less than his sister’s happiness. Confessing to himself and his mind, he thinks, I want to have a normal childhood.

He snaps out of the delusional thoughts of being normal and sighs. A long and loud one that people can easily compare to a grandpa’s sigh. Closing the door he peacocks outside once more to see a family, playing and laughing. He lets out a strangled noise and finally closes the door, separating himself from a dream and reality. Locking the door he heads to the kitchen.

He grabs the milk from the fridge and slowly pours it into a tall glass. Contemplating whether he should give it to his sister warm or cold, he decides she needs sleep so he opens the microwave and puts the glass into heat up. While the microwave buzzes in the background, Lev grabs a stool to reach the obnoxiously tall counters and takes out some cookies from the cookie jar. Placing them on a plate strategically, he goes for the milk and carries both in his two hands. 

Finding his sister on the white couch, he styles next to her and gives her the milk. 

“Thank you Lyovochka,” she said in a soft voice. To anyone, it sounds like an angel just spoke from the heavens, but to him, he knows it’s her way of saying sorry. 

“I’m always going to be here Alisa. Now tell me what happened.” Alisa shivered at the hostility in his voice when he demanded to know what made her like this. 

She promptly answers by saying “They wanted me to take over the company, so they’ve been training me for it, including the modeling. God Lev, I hate modeling!” she sighs. Her head is now swirling and her eyelids are getting heavier. 

“Alisa look at me.” She complies with Lev’s request to meet soft and endearing green eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you, alright?”, she nods understanding what lev was going to do.

“Now isn’t it time for you to sleep, Alisa?”, he says slowly, voice dripping with honey. She nods and when Lev looks at the time he is back to his usual self.

“Gosh Alisa, look at the time!” he said alarming Alisa that they should be asleep before they get home. 

“Oh gosh,” she whispers. Understanding her bearings she shushes Lev and says “ Hurry up, we can’t get caught!”.

Playing along with Alisa, Lev giggles and says “ Commander Sushi, you there, we have 5 minutes to get into the castle.”

With a nod Alisa responds with “ Yes Commander Titan, we should take route 2, saves more time”

“Gotcha! Off we go!” Lev whispers loudly, running through the living room to a hallway which leads to their rooms. Laughing and running they reach their rooms.

“Alright open the doors in 3, 2, 1!” they say together. Before they go into the room, They hug one last time for the day and they say their goodbye’s and goodnights. 

Alisa and Lev both enter their rooms and head for their beds. Lying comfortably, Alisa closes her eyes and drifts into a welcoming and warm dream filled with a scent of cinnamon and sugar. All her walls she put up throughout the day are gone, all left is a 9-year-old girl who loves brother and room. The only 2 safe places for her, in bed or beside her brother. All worries have been washed away and Alisa dreams of Lev, with glasses of milk beside them and cookies on the table in front of them. They were watching a movie which made them both laugh. 

If only Lev had dreamt something close to that, then maybe the next morning he would have been back to his old self and they would be laughing again.

But life has a way of fucking up all the happiness in your life, only leaving a small boy surrounding with walls to keep him safe. The walls stay on every day since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thank you to who ever read the first chapter. I'm like rlly damn happy now.   
> This chapter has some dark thoughts involved like the previous one.  
> also sorry I make the chapters short. but its easier this way  
> anyways enjoy!!

His first day of high school is one to remember, whether it be the way he made friends right away or bumping into someone on the stairs and ending up in the infirmary. Both of these made him happy even if it was painful.

The beginning of the day wasn’t so bad, he just left home, came to school, introduced himself, ate lunch, and was on his way to his science class. 

One thing that has never happened to him during his first days at school was ending up in the infirmary. But there’s a first time for everything.

You would think the stairs would’ve been a safe place or at least you wouldn’t expect a thing to fly directly into your chest, and you both tumble down. But again, there's a first time for everything. 

Back to the present, where Lev’s holed up in the infirmary thanks to the nurse. She thinks he has a concussion. 

“Are you sure I can’t leave, Miss?”, he mumbled under his breath. 

“No, I have to let you rest for a bit!”, she said Lev was shocked she even heard him and it showed on his face.

“Don’t look so shocked, being a nurse means you have to hear everything. And I mean E V E R Y T H I N G!”

“Alright I guess, but it’s my first day and I don’t want to be late to class!”, Lev protested.

“Oh ho ho, okay hun, just wait a bit and you can go okay?”

“Okay miss, thanks!”

As always Lev gets bored very easily so he rummaged through his bag. After practically flipping his bag over, he finds what he was looking for. It was a book on animal species. Not many people would think this but Lev loves animals, a bit more than the next person. 

The book is around 3 inches wide and somehow his clutter brain couldn’t find it. 

Looking at the book he searched for a specific bird, even though he knows what it means he just wants to make sure. Falling on the page with canaries, he looks through the pages for the meaning of canaries, and there it was.

Canaries represent joy, freedom, and intellectual development. All of these seem like the nurse, with her brown hair flowing behind her as he walks she looks free. Her face is twisted in a way where her smiles seem more genuine than Lev was used to. But in the small room, she looks caged, another meaning of a canary. They can represent freedom but they can also mean encaged. 

The nurse has honey brown eyes that look so open that you can see into her soul, but there is a cage beyond those eyes. Something is holding her here, possibly in Tokyo but at the same time, she's happy here. 

Before reading into her, Lev turns away ashamed of assuming things about her life. It doesn’t seem like the nurse cares because she continues watering her plants.

Reading up on the Canaries once more he passes the time easily. Soon after completing a page or two of reading, the nurse walks back to him.

Looking down at him she smiles with her eyes before her muscles work their way around the most genuine smile he’s seen from her in the past 30 minutes. 

“You’ve been patient, Thank you,” she says.

“Of course Miss, you seem very busy so I just wanted to make your life a little bit easier.”

She seems shocked by that and her smiles grow bigger than before. After contemplating what to say.

She says “ Again, thank you”, “ I wish I could keep you here forever” she added with a whine.

Lev laughs and she does too, both breaking into amused grins.

“Well I’ll come again and talk with you if that's okay?” he asks hesitantly.

She laughs again, very amused with the younger males curious face.

“Of course that's alright”, “Oh before I forget here’s a note so the teacher won’t bother you when you go back”.

She pulls out a white note with some writing on it from her pocket and offers it to Lev. He takes it after saying his thanks and heads off to class. 

After like 5 wrong turns and getting mad at the map, Lev crumples it and throws it away, he thinks, it’s useless if I can’t even use it right!

After like 10 minutes of walking around like a lost puppy, Lev finally finds his classroom, entering he has to duck a little so he doesn’t hit his head. 

Everyone looks at him in utter shock and Lev becomes self-conscious.

Why is everyone looking at me? Is it because I'm late? Maybe my uniform is twisted?

He looks down to see everything in place and looks back up, everyone is still staring and he can see some girls start blushing as well as some guys scowling at him. 

Tired at their stares, he finally says, “ Hello! I’m Lev, Sorry I was late I..”

He thinks of a valid excuse that doesn’t make him seem like an idiot but then gives. 

“I fell down the stairs”, he says sheepishly. He can feel his ears heating up from the embarrassment and starts laughing. That seems to break everyone's staring spell and they all laughed along with him. 

After settling down, he gives the teacher a note from the nurse and apologizes once more. The teacher assigns him a seat near the window. Which he gladly accepts.

Tuning out of the lesson, Lev looks out the window to see kids once again playing from the elementary school next door. They look so free and happy, reminding him of the nurse.

Maybe he can become free here. I can escape everything and get away from them. I can finally let most of the walls fall and I can be myself. I won’t be mature, I’ll be the child I never got to be. Alisa would be happy. When I get back home I’ll tell her I’m happy now like her and we can go back to how we were before. He thinks.

His thoughts fill up the silence of the classroom and drown out the voice of the teacher. He looks out to the sky thinking. I can finally be happy. 

His eyes and nose burn. Looking at his reflection his eyes are now red from holding back the tears. He looks into his eyes and sees the child he once was and he finally feels happy, wait no, he feels hopefully again. The sun is shining into his eyes and the cage that is hidden in his heart. 

Giving off warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WANTED TO INCLUDE SOMEONE ELSE BUT YEAH. THE NURSE IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST.  
> but she does help Lev alot more than u would think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was busy with school, it was a pain!!  
> if there any suggestions or mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Enjoy the story!

Lunch and after school is the most bothersome time for Lev. For the past 3 days he’s been here, he was bombarded with questions and people trying to get him to play in their clubs. 

Lev maneuvered in the halls finding an isolated corner near the gym, he leaned against the wall and let his arms drop beside him. His head throbbed with pain, right behind his eyes. 

_ Well, all those girls were so loud and annoying, I can’t stand their questions. _

The hallway was big, but the grey wall emitted a lonely feeling to Lev. He never understood why everyone likes ominous colors like Black and Gray. They seem so fake like they are hiding something. 

He finally gets up and walks down the hallway closer to the gyms. Sunlight lighting up the dark corridor and showing him the way. The feeling of the light on him makes his skin tingle with warmth.

He stopped at the first gym, deciding to poke his head in, if there was a chance to play a sport he would take it.

_ Better to take up all my time before they do. _

He opened the door to see a few boys playing basketball. Before they could spot him he closed the door slowly. If anything basketball would be his last option of a sport to play.

The second gymnasium wasn’t any better as it was the girl's badminton team. Sadly, he did get caught opening the door. Which eventually led to them asking him about himself even more. 

His head throbbed as their high pitched voice took over his thoughts, making it difficult to come up with a plan. Indecisive whether to talk or run he chose the latter as it was easiest. 

He pivoted his foot and sprinted towards the door leading to the hallway once again. With the girls close on his tail, he entered the third gymnasium. Closing the door hard behind him, he leaned against the door and eventually slumped down, squatting on the ground. 

Amidst the running and headache Lev was experiencing, he didn’t notice the stares locked on him.

“Oya, Oya, what do we have here?” a rooster looking dude said to him, smirk wide upon his features. His eyes had a predatory look to it causing Lev to stand and mutter an apology.

“Sorry for interrupting your practice, I was being chased and just entered here before they could get me,” he said with a huge small grin on his face. 

“Hmm, you’re tall fresh meat, maybe we could use you,” he said thoughtfully and then he smirked and said “for dinner of course” he added, licking his lips and staring intensely at Lev.

Soon after a small fake blond boy with dark roots came into view and slapped the rooster looking, guy. He yelled an “Ouch” and proceeded to hug the smaller boy apologizing and begging not to be hated. 

“I am sorry for this guy's behavior,” the fake blond said. 

“Oh it’s quite alright after all I am the one who crashed your practice,” he said sheepishly, chuckling a bit.

“Hmm, are you Japanese, you don’t look like it,” the rooster head said bluntly, which made Lev a little shocked for asking so bluntly.

Before he had the chance to answer, a small ginger-haired boy walked up behind the rooster head. Raising his leg and swiftly kicking him in the guts. The rooster head doubled over and everyone just stared and the boy.

“DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT KUROO!!” the ginger said, snapping his attention back to Lev he looked up and narrowed his eyes at him.

Lev felt his throat dry up and he gulped hoping he could force his mouth to say something, but the stare of the small ginger boy was too intense and he found himself lost in his eyes. Finally turning away, the ginger boy went back towards the court, not saying anything else.

“I’m half Japanese and half Russian,” he said hesitantly, answering the question asked before.

He looked up after staring at the floor to see amused and awe-struck faces. This makes him smile big and wide before he could even realize he was doing it.

_ So, this is where I’ll spend my time. _

The first place to make him smile unconsciously since coming to school.

Soon after the rooster, head-looking dude said “You have any interest in joining the club or volleyball in general” sounding a bit more serious than before. 

“Uh, I’ve seen a match but have never played anything except basketball” he replied.

“Well, of course, you would,” he said with venom in his voice and quickly adds “Those dudes are always taking away the tall players from us”

Lev just shook his head and said “I would like to join, but I can’t play”

The rooster head looking guy tapped his shoulder and said “It’s fine everyone started out as a beginner at some point.”

Lev then smiled a bit more genuine than last time and responded with “ Oh Thank you Mr.Rooster Head!!”

The rooster looking guy's face fell and he looked at his teammates holding in their laughter, soon enough no one could hold it anymore.

The fake blond was chuckling lightly, the ginger was holding his stomach laughing his head off, the mohawk dude was on the floor laughing as well but silent. The rest were hiding their smiles and laughs behind their hands.

“KENMA!! Why are you laughing, you never laugh” the rooster head shrieked at the fake blond.

He only faced him and said “It’s because he was right” bluntly stating the obvious.

His chest swelled with pride for making them laugh, he looked at the team once more, feeling content and safe. He decided there, these people he would do anything for.

The ginger head straightened up and patted Lev’s back. He looked down and was met with a soft smile. He returned the smile with ease.

Everyone calmed down after laughing for what seemed like an hour, huddled around him starting introductions.

The ginger went first “Yaku, 3rd year, Libero” looking at him, Lev simply nodded as they all took turns.

The fake blond was next “ Kenma, 2nd year, Setter”

The rooster head was next “Kuroo” he said bluntly before continuing “3rd year, Captain and Middle Blocker” he finished with ease.

The rest of the team went on with the introductions.

“Kai, 3rd year, Vice-Captain, Wing Spiker”

“Yamamoto, 2nd year, Ace”

“Fukunaga, 2nd year, Wing spiker”

“Teshiro, 1st year, Pinch Server, Setter”

“Shibayama, 1st year, Libero”

When they finished he said, “Lev, 1st year”, he finished with a big smile which was easily returned by most teammates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to write a longer one but I have to go do school work.   
> I'll update like every other day most likely.  
> I am working on another long story as well as some one shots if I can. so sorry if I don't always update:(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so soryyyyy!! I had school and tests sadly but I do have another chapter.  
> I had writer block for a little bit but I'm good now.  
> Enjoy this chapter, hopefully the others will be posted very soon! ><

Lev felt bad for crashing their practice, but the team insisted on him staying to chat instead of helping them clean up. Deep down he was happy to talk but the guilt of disturbing them from volleyball made it hard to not stand up and mop the floor for them. The fact that they all seemed so happy with volleyball made that guilt eat him alive. 

The ginger, Yaku must have noticed his fidgeting because he invited him to help him out. So given the chance to help he ran straight towards him.

“Hey Yaku-senpai, how can I help?” He asked brimming with excitement to help for once. 

“Just Yaku is fine, and can you help me carry these poles to the storage room?” he asked with a slight annoyance hitched in his voice. 

Lev noticed this and his stomach sank, thinking he did something wrong. So he just nodded and carried the poles into the room. 

“Hey Lev, can you come here for a moment.” the rooster-head, Kuroo, called. 

Lev jogged up to him to see the rest of the team following. He was confused thinking maybe this was a team meeting.

Kuroo must have caught onto his look because he said “ Don’t worry, we’re just going to figure out what spot you should play!” patting Lev on the back as Lev nodded hesitantly.

He doesn’t know what to do in this situation because he didn’t play sports except for basketball. But that wasn’t fun, it was overbearing and the players weren’t nice to him. His arms start to tingle at the memory-making him feel uncomfortable in his skin. 

He must not have been hiding behind a smile this time because the whole team looked at him in curiosity and worry at his face. 

“Kuroo, how about you train him to be a middle blocker?” Yaku suggested, saving Lev from having to answer what position he wanted to play.

“Oya, that’s a surprisingly smart choice you made there Yaku!” Kuroo answered with as much enthusiasm as a 5-year-old getting ice cream. 

That comment Kuroo made sent him to the floor as Yaku kicked him on his back. Lev made a note not to question his intelligence so he doesn’t get one of those kicks. 

Kuroo whined on the floor as Yaku asked the team if it was okay to do, which all responded with “yes” and nods. 

Yaku turned to Lev and he swore his heart was beating faster. Maybe he has a heart condition or something. But that doesn’t explain the fluttery feeling in his tummy and the way his eyes locked on Yaku’s.

“Hey, Lev!” Yaku said. Judging from how he looked a bit concerned Lev thought he was in his head once more.

“Yeah Yaku-san, I’m good with it” Lev responded with a bright smile. Yalu responded with a small smile and proceeded to go change.

The rest of the team said he can go home while they changed. Kuroo told him when practices will be held and told him to bring clothes to change into tomorrow. Lev said his goodbyes and headed out. He spent a good while wandering the halls, finding something to distract him from his thoughts. His mind kept wandering back to Yaku and his eyes. How they look like they found out everything about him from just a glance. 

Lev sighed and decided to wait a bit longer until calling his driver to take him back to his house. He doesn’t want anyone to see him and think he’s a stuck up rich boy. 

He finally decided to call his driver to pick him up at the store further down the street. The walk there was peaceful. He spotted a canary and immediately thought of the kind nurse, he was surely going to visit her again to talk. Something about her presence makes him feel safe and loved. 

The convenience store here was pretty big and he bet that students come for ice pops in the summertime. 

He noticed the black sedan parked a few steps away from the store and headed towards it. He opened the door and got in, immediately the car drove off giving him little time to pull his seatbelt on. 

“Mr.Ukaiiiiii!!” Lev whined, “You can’t leave so suddenly like that!” puffing.

Mr. Ukai just chuckled lightly and focused on the road. He seems intent on something but Lev can’t tell what. 

“Your father is waiting for you at home.” Mr. Ukai says, breaking the silence. 

Lev groaned and muttered, “That place isn’t my home.”

Mr. Ukai sensing the darkened mood on the boy's face decided to make conversation. 

“So how was your first day of school?” He asked genuinely curiously.

“Oh! It was fun!!” Lev exclaimed.

Mr. Ukai chuckles and says “ Well, I’m glad you are enjoying your childhood, lad.”

“Oh but you know what’s even better?” Lev asks bouncing in his seat.

“What is?”

“I made friends and joined the volleyball club!” He said breaking into a wide smile. 

Mr. Ukai was stunned at the first real smile he’s seen on Lev’s face since he was small.

Mr. Ukai smiled and said “ Remember to tell your father that it’s an academic club.” voice dropping to a low tone. 

Lev’s face immediately fell remembering his basketball club days. Lev looked up at Mr. Ukai from the rearview mirror. He can see how his eyes are blazing bright. Mr. Ukai has never liked his father and Lev thinks he never will.

The car stops abruptly taking Lev’s thoughts along with it. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He walks forward and turns to Mr. Ukai. From inside the car, he gave a small salute which Lev returned and drove off.

Lev realized he had a small smile on his face and dropped it immediately. He turned to the door and stared at the house. Much fancier than he liked and a lot more lonely than one would think. 

_ Let’s get this over with _

He steps in and notices the extra pair of shoes in the hallway. That means Sakusa and Atsumu are here as well. Probably to get his father to sign off on everything.

If lev is being honest, they do all the work in the company and his father just signs of the papers in the end. It annoys Lev every time because they deserve a lot more than they get. They also deserve more credit for keeping their relationship a secret for so long. 

Lev kept walking to the Living room area where he saw Atsumu and Sakusa sitting down. 

“Lev!” Atsumu said, pulling the taller boy into a hug. 

Atsumu’s hugs are always the best, they are so warm and his broad shoulders make him feel small and like a kid again. 

Lev returns the hug and gives a smile to Sakusa which he returns. The later male doesn’t have his face mask on as usual, so that means he already cleaned his spot and was talking quite a bit. 

He followed Atsumu to the couch to talk about his day so far. He enjoyed these conversations they had. They were heartfelt conversations and these two protected him like their little brother. He knew if anything they were going to stay, they always did. 

Lev rambles on about his day spilling everything that happened as well as everyone he met. When he mentions a club with the sweetest people who treat him like their own, their smiles turn soft. Sakusa gives him a pat on the shoulder, more affection he has ever shown since he was small. Atsumu looked like he was on the brink of tears. He got to the members of the club and he may have rambled about Yaku a little too much because it caught their eye.

“Wait a minute, do ya like this Yaku?” Atsumu asked, face bright as a rainbow.

“Uhm well, maybe a little,” Lev replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel his cheeks heat up but paid it no mind. 

“Well, how do you feel about him?” Sakusa asks and from the look on Lev’s face, he got his answer. 

“I-I mean his eyes are really pretty and m-my stomach feels weird and fluttery,” Lev replied, playing with the sleeves of his shirt now. 

He looked up to see a very smug and smirking couple looking at him. 

“Congratulations on yer gay awakening, Lev!” Atsumu said a little loudly.

Sakusa pushed a hand to his mouth and scolded said “Tsumu’ his father can’t know you, idiot!”

“Oops sorry, Lev!” Atsumu replied, looking a bit guilty. Sakusa took his hand in his which seemed to cheer him up quite a bit. 

“It’s alright Astumu, I won’t be telling him so you guys will need to tell me how to keep it a secret,” Lev said, chuckling a little. 

They both nodded and Sakusa said “Text us on that group chat, it’ll be easier that way. 

Lev simply nodded and before he could open his mouth to say thank you, Sakusa and Atsumu stood up and went to the staircase. They always had a knack for knowing when his father would show up. It a good thing that Lev thinks he’ll ask to learn as well. 

He got up and went straight to the second staircase in the back, sneaking away so he could get to his room. He took out this homework to finish first before he took a shower. Having Sakusa as a non-related big brother, he changed his habits to stay clean more often. 

He finished his homework which was just reading three chapters of a book for his Japanese class. He got up and took a shower. Making sure to clean properly and disinfect his bathroom afterward. A habit he picked up from Sakusa. 

He took out his phone from his bag and sent a quick text to Sakusa and Atsumu

** three musCATeers **

** Giraffe ^-^ **

Thank you guys for today, text me when you're free from work!

Lev lost track of time while sliding through some articles. He read up on volleyball and a few on birds. He was entranced with it and didn’t notice the knock on his door. 

After they knocked again Lev snapped out of his trance and stuffed his phone in his school bag. He opens the door to be greeted by a maid. 

“Your father is calling you for dinner, Mr.Haiba.” the maid announces with a bow. Lev simply nodded his head and the maid walked off. 

He closed his door and headed downstairs. Lev thought of all the time he asked the maids to tell him their name but they never did. Or the times he asked them to call him Lev instead, they never did. Or the times he tried to make conversation, they never did. He gave up and settled on being emotionless and saying very few words if needed.

He greeted their chef and stood in front of the dining room. The closed-door taunted him. He doesn’t know whether he should put on a smile or not. One misstep can cause him a lot and he would prefer not to get his father angry today. His arms ached and he didn't want to lift it to open the door. His head is swarming with thoughts from the day. 

He lets his brain slow down and allows himself to set his mind on being polite. He lifts his hands and opens the door, plastering a small smile on his face and closing his eyes.

“Hello, father,” Lev says while maintaining his smile. He opened his eyes and walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he spared one glance over his shoulder for a ghost or angel to take him away but spotted nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added Ukai, he is the Ukai who is the father of coach Ukai. He doesn't show up in the anime or manga so I decided to make him real ig.   
> Also yea, I don't think you knew how Atsumu and Sakusa was going to fit in, but here they are. they are going to be like really important soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah thats that, its a background story but it all comes together i promise.


End file.
